


Every Year He Tries Again

by lar_laughs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: stargateland, Gen, aprils fool joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Classic prank," John whispered as he twisted his body to fit in the small space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Year He Tries Again

"Classic prank," John whispered as he twisted his body to fit in the small space. If he'd really thought this all the way through, he would have figured out a different hiding place that would have accommodated Ronon's bulk a little better. As it was, he had to really work to get all of his body hidden out of sight while still being able to see the objective, namely, one whoopy cushion placed at just the perfect angle so that Rodney would sit down without ever knowing it was there.

"And how is this going to be funny?" Ronon asked for what had to have been the fifth time.

John had run out of ways to explain how this simple prank was going to produce so much laughter as to be the stuff of legends for years to come. He'd tried demonstrating how the simple air-filled contraption worked but it just wasn't funny when you knew it was coming. Besides, it was Rodney. The same Rodney who had foiled his last four attempts at April Fool's humor.

Just when he was starting to go into Explanation No. Six, the door opened. John could barely contain his glee and practically had to bite down on his lip to keep from actually giggling. This was going to be the prank to end all pranks.

After an hour of listening to Rodney rant and rave at the other scientists as he paced the length of the laboratory, Ronon fell asleep. John would have followed his example but the way he had his body twisted made finding a comfortable position impossible. After the second hour, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Rodney," he declared as he struggled to his feet, "you're the worst person in the world to prank. All you've done is yell at-" but there was no one else in the room besides Rodney. "Where'd they all go?"

"Who?" There was a twinkle in Rodney's eyes that made John grind his back teeth together in frustration. "Oh, you mean the other scientists that I've been yelling at for the last two hours? I have to admit that when you try to pull off a prank, you really follow through with it. I expected to see you sometime in the first fifteen minutes."

Ronon stretched his arms over his head as he came to stand beside John, his mouth open wide in a jaw-splitting yawn. "I don't see how either one of these things was funny. Thanks for the nap, though."

John's hands balled into fists at his side. Next year, he vowed. Next year he would finally pull off a April Fool's joke that Rodney wouldn't ruin.


End file.
